Expectations
by Nonnie88
Summary: Prompt table. A little series of random, hopefully humorous drabble/ficlet things for you all to enjoy. Callian established, babyfic
1. Think

******Ahhh... Prompt tables - How I love them!  
Going on a humor/serious/Callian baby theme here...  
_If it's not obvious..._ I WANTED THEM TO BE TOGETHER AND HAVE A CHILD AND BE MARRIED AND JUST BE HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY.. BUT ALAS... ONLY IN MY DREAMS WILL THAT NOW HAPPEN... OR ON FANFICTION, AND I'M SORRY YOU ALL HAVE TO BE THE WITNESSES OF MY COMPLETE AND UTTER MADNESS!**

******Woooooooosaaaa! Now that is outta my system! I do hope that you enjoy this little series :)!**

* * *

**THINK**

Cal smirked as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend. Since the day she had told him she was pregnant, he had found her more irresistible than usual and once again her body seemed to be calling to him.

"Oh God, Cal, not now," Gillian groaned. "My stomach is doing flip-flops."

Cal's smirk faded as he released her and raised his hands. "Okay, I can deal with that, just gonna take a shower, alright?" He called out to her.

"Okay," she replied quietly as she sat down and leaned forward, resting her head upon her legs, trying to dispell her dizziness.

Cal understood, really he did, it had been a hard few months for them both, Gillian was always told she couldn't get pregnant, and now that she was, it seemed to be against her, the sickness was horrendous but he knew better than to try and help her when she was feeling like this. He had his head chewed off last week when he tried.

But all he wanted to do was to love her, make love to her and it was probably the last thing she wanted. As he turned the shower on he looked down at his hand, _'I guess it's just you and me for tonight_.'

Cal cleared his mind of everything and thought of nothing but what he would be doing to her right at that moment if only she felt better, his hand wrapped firmly around his painfully hard length and he groaned.

He froze mid-stroke as the bathroom door opened; his grip loosening as he smiled and thought, _'Ah, perhaps she has changed her mind and has decided to join me.'_

His smile fell from his face as he heard the toilet lid being flung violently against the cistern, followed by the less than pleasant sound of Gillian losing what little she had had for her breakfast.

His head hit the wall of the shower as his erection faltered. _'There is no way I can jack off while Gillian is puking her guts up. That's just not right.'_

As if she knew what he was thinking behind the shower door, Gillian called out an apology before throwing up once again.

* * *

**I'm going for humor. Did it work?  
Also... Would you like some more?  
Nonnie :)!**


	2. Share

**Number 2 for all you lovely reviewers... Thanks for making me smile this morning :)!  
Apologies for mistakes, I am exhausted!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**SHARE**

Even though she was still in the early stages, and still puking what seemed every five minutes, pregnancy suited her.

Gillian was beautiful, glowing with the magic of the beginnings of pregnancy, and all he wanted to do was show her how much he approved of the changes her body had been undergoing recently.

What she amusedly referred to as her 'baby podge' was surprisingly erotic to him, the knowledge that she was carrying his child serving as a ringing endorsement of his manhood. If that wasn't enough, her breasts had grown at least a full cup size.

They'd been perfect to begin with, but now her nipples were darker, standing out more against her milky white, freckled skin, and he'd found it impossible to keep his mind from wandering back to the sight of her dressing each morning when he watched her dealing with clients at work.

He'd been thinking about her all day and finally he could wrap her in his arms again. He'd understood her recent desire to avoid any intimate activities. The idea of her vomiting mid-coitus was a thought he spent a good deal of time trying to banish from his mind once she'd suggested it as a possibility.

Still, she hadn't complained of nausea for several days now and he was hoping more than a little that perhaps he could finally get some attention from her. The prospect had kept his mind full of steamy thoughts all day long.

He found her in the kitchen and approached silently, moving in to kiss her neck, just behind the ear, a spot he knew drove her wild. The sound of her soft laughter encouraged him. It was much better than the annoyed groan he'd been receiving lately. Her hands reached up to wrap around his neck and in to his hair as he nibbled at her earlobe, his hands travelled under her t-shirt, over her growing abdomen towards his ultimate goal.

He was stopped short as she caught his wrists. "Don't even think about it, Cal Lightman. They're heavy and swollen and feel like nothing but giant bruises," she said in a pouty tone, "and it's all your fault."

Cal turned her to look at him with raised eyebrows. "My fault? Oh, yes, of course. I forgot we didn't have a conversation before this happened, you had absolutely no interest in the sex or the conceiving of the kid. Which is very true, I suppose, seeing as it wasn't supposed to be able to happen anyway. Everything in this is entirely my doing." He smirked at her. "But I'm pretty sure that we had a shared responsibility in creating this life form thank you very much."

Gillian laughed. "That might be so. But let me assure you, I'm just going to keep blaming you, 'cause its easier that way."

"Tell ya what, if it makes you feel betta," he whispered while leaning in to kiss her, "then this all my fault. I'll make sure to point out the shared responsibility later on down the line"

* * *

**Cal still having one thing on his mind.. *Tuts* MEN! lol!  
Nonnie :)!**


	3. Hate

**A little ranty Gillian, cause thats the mood I am in :)!  
Huzzah!**

**All mistakes are my tired, olympic addled brains fault!  
ENJOY**

* * *

**HATE**

"How was your day. You feeling any better?" Cal asked as he walked through the living room into the kitchen. The look on her face quickly made him regret asking the question.

"Oh, just lovely. I threw up five times before lunch, not that I'd eaten anything anyway. I Had Loker ripping the piss through text message for calling in sick, but I'm pretty much sure that you knew that already seeing as he did send an apology text not long after I got in touch with you about it! I called around for suggestions for an obstetrician. Then I did some reading about pregnancy online, and you know how crap I am at using the damn laptop, so I ranted at it a little as I tried to figure out when my due date would be that way, instead of you know, doing the maths in my head."

"Did you?" he asked with a raised brow, knowing exactly what she was like with normal computers and not the MAC's that they use at the Group.

"Yeah, I did. And do you know what I found out? Almost everyone I know says that its nine month. The doctor says a pregnancy lasts nine months, when Alec and I adotped Sophie, we only had to wait 4 months because she was already pregnant. That poor girl." Gillian sighed and looked to the floor before lifting her head and glaring at him. "Cal a pregnancy usually lasts for 9 months." This time she blew out a breath as she looked at Cal's perplexed expression, him obviously not knowing what she was going on about. "For god sakes Cal, you've been through this already. You should have told me that pregnancy lasts not nine months, but TEN months," she ranted, never pausing long enough to let him get a word in edgeways. "I only figured that you would let me into this kind of information."

"Pretty sure that you would know this kind of information already, luv and I'm not really not sure what you are implying right now, but I kind of understand?" He was trying very hard not to smirk as Gillian continued her frustrated rant. If she caught him with a smirk on his face she would surely kill him with the mood she was in.

"Understand. How could you bloody understand? I'm the one that is carrying your child and you understand." Cal ducked slightly to dodge an arm that was flailing as she paced around the room. "In most women, pregnancy lasts 40 weeks, thats ten months! That's not fair! All this time I've been led to believe this would take nine months but no, of course not, it has to take ten. Granted, the first two weeks you aren't really pregnant. The two weeks from your last period to actual conception are included in the count, but still… it sucks, and I am hating you for it!"

"Think that hate is a strong word Gillian?" he replied hastily, wishing he hadn't when he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Believe me Cal Lightman, if there was a word worse than hate I would it, but right now thats all I have," she got out as she took a breath, swerved herself around and stalked out the kitchen.

Cal sat down in the chair and pressed his head into his hands. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive her mood swings and hormonal changes. Afterall, she was upset now because of a two week time difference. Women thoroughly confused him.

There was one thing he knew for sure. He was not going to be the one to tell her that Zoe had gone overdue with Emily and ended up with an 8 pounder. He was pretty sure that Gillian _would_ kill him.

* * *

**Have to admit, that even with the rantiness going on in my head I found this pretty funny :)!  
Nonnie!**


End file.
